The Night of The living Breakdown
by ezriaismybabyforever
Summary: Aria is going through a tough time at her house with her dad. She sneaks out and goes to Ezra's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 AM and I was at the house. My dad was mad at me for getting in his buisness between him and Meredith. I couldn't stand it and I packed a bag snuck out of the house and went to Ezra's apartment. The whole way there I was covered in tears because I hated when my dad was mad at me. I just wanted things to go back to normal like they used to be without dad having an affair with one of his students. I didn't call Ezra before I got there so he was probably in shock when he opened the door.

"Aria what's wrong?"

"Can I stay over tonight? Things aren't going to well at my house."

At this point I was covered in tears and couldn't even control it. Ezra pulled me inside and made me some coffee. We sat down on the couch and I explained my situation. He just held me tight in his warm body and let the tears flow out.

"Aria, you know you are welcomed here anytime right?"

"Yes. I just needed somewhere to go and I didn't want to live up to my friends right now."

"Pick your side of the bed. I will get you a shirt to sleep in."

I forgot to bring clothes because I was so out of it when I left my house that I couldn't even think straight. I brought my phone, car keys, phone charger, and my backpack. Ezra came over sat down and put his arm around me.

"Hey, its going to be okay alright?"

I nodded my head but i didn't think things were going to be alright. He then kissed my forehead and covered me in a blanket. I wanted to cuddle with him but he was filling out an application to teach at Hollis college. I didn't want him to not be my english teacher anymore but, he had been talking about this job for weeks and I couldn't tell him no.

"Aria, do you want me to come lay over there till you fall asleep?"

"Yes."

He then came over there and rubbed my side. I eventually fell asleep but I felt him get out of the bed to go finish his application. I didn't want him to know so I just closed my eyes again.

...

I woke up when I felt him get into the bed next to me and come close to put his arm around me.

"I love you Aria."

I don't think he realized I heard him and I whispered back:

" I love you too."

He then pulled me close and told me it was Saturday.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Really? Oh crap. I should check my phone."

My dad normally works on Saturday mornings to get more money but now that I think about it, he might just go there to hook up with Meredith. My dad called me at 7:00 and left a voicemail.

" Aria, where are you? I'm worried about you. Please call when you get this."

It suprised me that my dad was worried about me. I didn't think he would ever be worried again. So I called him back and he answered.

"Aria, are you alright? Where are you?"

"Yes dad i'm alright. I'm at Hanna's. I needed to get out of the house I felt like I was trapped and I needed to talk to someone."

"Okay just tell me before you do something like that okay?"

"Okay dad."

"I lo-"

I hung up before he could even say those words. I started to cry again and Ezra came over to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned around to kiss him.

"Thank you for this. For all of it."

"Any time Aria, and you know that."

"I know."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes. Can you make me some coffee please?"

"Of course I can sweetheart."

I then went to where his movies were and picked out _Safe Haven_ because that is one of my favorite movies. I then curled up on the couch with a blanket. He then came over with the coffee and put the movie in. He sat down and put his arm around me and everything felt as if it slipped away. We then cuddled and kissed and I fell asleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from a nightmare of my dad making out with Meredith other than my mom. It made me jump off of the couch and start cryinging again. It immediately woke up Ezra and he just put his arms out and I embraced him with a hug.

"What happened Aria? What made you jump?"

"I had a nightmare about my dad and Meredith. Ezra, what am I going to do? I have to tell my mom. Its just not right if I don't."

" Aria do what you think is right. If you think telling your mom is the right thing, then do it."

I didn't speak after that. I just sat down staring into blank space. I cried until I cried myself to sleep. Ezra wrapped me in a blanket and kissed me on the forehead. He left a note that said _went to go get chinese. I know thats your favorite. _When he got back he woke me up and gave me my favorite thing there which is the sweet and sour chicken. It made me so happy that he was somebody I could look up to.

" Aria, I love you so much."

" I love you too Ezra."

We then kissed and it felt like the most passionate thing in a while. I really do love Ezra I really do.


End file.
